


Our Troubles Will Be Miles Away

by katayla



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's sick on Christmas Eve. Mark shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Troubles Will Be Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/) prompt, "holiday - one person sick."

Teddy shuffled her way to the door, her blanket wrapped tight around her. "What?"

Mark Sloan stood on her doorstep, looking, of course, as handsome as ever. That man never looked anything less than perfect. And, of course, he smiled at her, as if she weren't wearing her pajamas, as if her nose wasn't red, as if she hadn't left her hair uncombed all day. "I was just checking up on you."

"It's a cold, Mark," she said. She turned and walked back into her house. "Very minor. You're a doctor. You know this."

She stumbled into her couch and lay down. Mark walked into her houseuninvited, but she was tired to careclosed the door behind him and crouched on the floor in front of her. "Yeah, but on Christmas?"

"It's not Christmas."

"It's Christmas Eve. That counts."

"No, it doesn't."

"Sure it does!" Mark grinned at her. "Going to the Christmas Eve service, opening up a present before bed, putting out milk and cookies for Santa . . ."

"I never did any of that." Teddy closed her eyes. She wasn't nearly healthy enough for Mark's enthusiasm.

"No?" His voice was soft. "What did you do?"

She opened her eyes. "I don't know. Annoyed my parents. Stayed up too late because I couldn't fall asleep."

"Well, I did that, too."

She laughed and sat up on the couch. "Why are you here, Mark?"

He took the seat next to her. "You didn't show up for dinner. People were worried."

"Oh." Meredith and Derek had invited everyone to their house for Christmas Eve dinner. She'd meant to call someone and let them know where she was, but it ended up feeling like too much effort and she didn't figure anyone would _really_ miss her or, if they did, they'd assume she was called into surgery. "You didn't have to come check on me."

Mark shrugged. "It's Seattle Grace. You stick around here longer than a month or two and you're family."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her blanket back around her. "That's nice."

"Can I get you anything?" Mark asked. He nudged her shoulder. "I'm an _excellent_ doctor."

Teddy laughed. "You're a plastic surgeon!"

"I can at least make you some chicken soup or some tea."

"I'm okay," Teddy said. "You can get back to the party."

"Hey," Mark said, and put his hand on her knee. "Remember what I said? We're family. I'm not going to let you spend Christmas Eve alone."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather"

"Uh-uh," Mark said. "I am, contrary to what you may have heard, a fully grown adult, capable of making my own decisions. And I choose to be here."

"Yeah, but" And she stopped herself. Was she really sending Mark Sloan away? Saying she'd rather spend Christmas Eve alone on her couch? "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now, would you like me to get you anything?"

She lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Mark."

"You sure?"

And she looked him in the eyes. "Yeah. I am."

She snuggled back against him and closed her eyes. Maybe they really were family.


End file.
